Glass deglazing is used in the repair and removal of framed glass in many circumstances, including commercial and residential buildings. Generally, deglazing refers to a process for removing a glass from a frame by removing or separating the seal between the glass and frame and prying the glass from the frame. Common deglazing methods utilize a number of different devices to remove glass from a frame. For example, a person may use a pry bar, putty knife, razor, and propane torch to remove the glass from a frame. In addition, a person may use a handling device, such as suction cups, to handle the glass during deglazing and removal.